


A Common Idea

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-27
Updated: 2007-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/"></a><b>hd100</b>'s challenge: Fear</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Common Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, as always, to [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan** , and beware the extra fluff used to offset the angst of the prompt word. ;)

**Title:** A Common Idea  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Other characters:** None  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Summary:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) 's challenge: Fear  
 **Author's Notes:** Thanks, as always, to [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/), and beware the extra fluff used to offset the angst of the prompt word. ;)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

A Common Idea

~

Draco scooted closer to Harry as the lights dimmed.

Harry smiled, wrapping his arm about Draco's shoulder.

“How long should we actually watch?” Draco asked, glancing at the flickering screen.

“Pretend for a little while,” Harry said. “Just until the room goes completely dark, anyway.”

Draco nodded, watching the scene unfold. “This movie’s terrible,” he finally said.

Harry giggled. “Guess we know why all these other people are here, too,” he said.

Draco blinked. “To snog?” He seemed shocked. “But... that’s our idea!”

“Have no fear,” Harry whispered. “When I'm done, you won't care about what anyone else is doing.”

~


End file.
